disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Royal Fib
A Royal Fib is a comic based on The Lion King. Plot Zazu is attempting to teach his student royal protocol, but Simba is completely devoid of interest in the lesson. As the young cub starts to wander off, Zazu demands he stay and listen, for even "spoiled princes" should reject a complete life of luxury. Simba, however, uses Zazu's words against him by pointing out that he is a prince, whereas Zazu is only his teacher. Zazu attempts to explain that he is responsible for Simba's learning, but the cub is still uninterested. It is at this moment that Mufasa interjects and sternly instructs Simba to continue listening to Zazu. As the cub takes his place beside his teacher, Mufasa goes on to say that Zazu's word is very much important, for he is also a king, just as Simba will be one day. At this, the cub is stunned. His astonishment deepens as Mufasa explains that Zazu was once king of a faraway land called "Birdistan," but his throne was stolen from him by an evil uncle. As the king and his majordomo stride away, Mufasa adds over his shoulder that Simba should value the word of his teacher from now on. After leaving Simba behind, Zazu flops over, relieved to be out of sight of the cub. As they walk, Mufasa explains to Zazu that, although Simba is royalty, he is still only a prince and Zazu's rank surpasses the cub's. He then reassures Zazu that lessons will be much easier from now on, if Simba decides to give his tutor the respect a king deserves. For this, Zazu is grateful. Meanwhile, Simba is still brooding over his father's words, as he does not completely believe the fib. Reluctant on submitting to Zazu, the cub begins to plot a way to figure out whether the land of Birdistan truly exists or not. Getting an idea, he calls up to two birds flying overhead and asks them to do him a favor. A bit later, the same two birds approach Zazu and address him as the king of Birdistan. They bow low before him and then proclaim that the rumors of the runaway king are true. They then proceed to inform Zazu that all of Birdistan has been awaiting his return since the evil uncle was dethroned. The two fly away, and Zazu, in a fluster, rushes off to inform Mufasa. After being briefed on the situation, the king is shocked to find that his imaginary land really does exists. He briskly instructs Zazu to find Birdistan and clear up the misunderstanding. Although the hornbill doesn't know where to find the kingdom, he loyally sets out in search of it, in order to fix the mistake. In the meanwhile, Simba is laughing hysterically with his two phony bird friends, who helped to pull off the cub's prank. Still laughing, Simba proclaims that Zazu will be gone for at least two weeks, which means no more lessons. As he says this, however, Mufasa overhears him and demands to know what he had been thinking. The king goes on to say that if Zazu got hurt, it would be Simba's fault. Even if the hornbill isn't a king, he is still a tutor who deserves Simba's respect. However, as the king and his son walk away, Mufasa thinks to himself that it really was his fault, as he had been the one to fib first. Two weeks later, Zazu returns to the Pride Lands, and Simba delivers a profuse apology to the exasperated hornbill. Though Zazu is still upset by the wasted voyage, he is pleased to find that his pupil is now better behaved. The reception is almost king like, considering how obedient Simba is now acting to his teacher. Category:Comic stories Category:The Lion King